


Brother's Keeper

by orphan_account



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-25
Updated: 2011-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wants more than Thor is willing to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Keeper

“Stop pacing, brother,” Loki murmurs as he watches his elder brother walk in endless circles around the ornate pieces of furniture that littered his bedroom. “You’re bound to wear a hole in the flooring if you keep this up. You need to relax.”

Thor turns to glare at his brother with the full force of his brilliant blue eyes as they glow with his anger. “How can I relax,” he demands as he clenches his fists at his sides. “How can I relax when Father insists on trying to have me play a nursemaid for some pampered little brat? I am a prince of Asgard, and I refuse to mind someone’s child for the sake of politics.” He grits his teeth as he seethes, and Loki can feel the waves of anger practically _pouring_ off of his brother’s muscular body.

Loki licks his lips slowly as he watches his brother pace around the room like a wolf trapped in a cage and can’t quite muffle the sound of need that trickles from his throat.

He doesn’t really try that hard to quiet it.

Thor’s head whips around, sending sun-kissed locks spinning around before settling rather becomingly on his broad shoulders. His eyes are narrowed and hungry, darkened with an instinctive hunger and the need to be anything but prey in that moment. “Why do you look at me like that, little brother,” he growls out in the voice that has shaken many a foe in battle before their end is met at Mjöllnir’s heavy head.

Loki smiles and practically preens up at his older brother as he slides his fingers through the dark hair that lies close to his scalp. “Why, dear brother,” he purrs as Thor comes closer and closer with carefully measured steps of his booted feet. “I am just responding to the hunger in your gaze. I am not used to being looked at as though I was something to be devoured…” He pauses to glance up at his blond-haired brother from underneath the dark lace of his lashes in a way that he knows from experience to be particularly disarming. “I am reading your signals correctly, am I not?”

The dark-haired Asgardian is expecting curses or maybe sputtered denials of lust. He is not prepared for his brutish brother to cross the room in a few steps and lock one strong hand behind the nape of his neck.

Thor’s eyes are hard, but his kiss is even harder. Loki winces at the scrape and burn of his brother’s beard stubble against his cheek but opens his mouth to the kiss with nary another sign of discomfort. His hands splay over the back of his brother’s cloak as he leans into the kiss and keeps his eyes tightly shut.

Thor pushes Loki away when he breaks the kiss. He doesn’t push hard, but the motion seems to snap him out of his lustful daze and he gapes at Loki as the younger male wipes at his lips with the back of one hand and uses the other to steady himself on the reclining couch with the other. He can’t help staring at those kiss-swollen lips and wanting _more_.

“Brother,” Loki whispers as he watches evidence of his brother’s conflicted thoughts fly across his face. “Thor? Are you well?”

Anger returns to Thor’s intense gaze and he glares at Loki as the beginnings of a storm start to rumble outside. “Is it not obvious, Loki,” he snarls as he tries to get the memory of kissing that perfectly shaped mouth out of his head. “I cannot be well. You are my _brother_. I should not want to do such terrible things to you.”

Loki wants to become angry with his brother, wants to yell at him for derailing the best thing that had happened to him all year.

Instead, he steels himself and lays a hand on his brother’s powerfully muscled chest. He meets Thor’s eyes steadily and does not flinch at the mix of hunger and shame that he sees there. “I do not know if you realize this,” he murmurs as he strokes his fingers up to Thor’s thick neck. “But your attentions were most welcome…”

Thor’s eyes widen and before he can register it, he is moving, gathering Loki into his arms and kissing him as though his life depends on it. Strong fingers make short work of the slender male’s cloak and armor and within moments, Loki stands before Thor as naked as the day he was born.

Loki is completely at home with his nudity. He smiles and almost preens under Thor’s scrutiny, standing straight and tall as his brother drinks up every inch of creamy white skin on his body. “Do you like what you see, dear brother,” he can’t help but ask as he moves long fingers down to stroke over his tight stomach in a light caress.

Thor’s answer is a rumbling growl as he all but tears his own clothing off, letting the pieces of his armor fall with a clatter. When he is finally naked with his brother, with the only creature in creation that he trusts more than their father, he stares down into Loki’s dark eyes. “If we are to do this,” he bites out. “Would you refrain from calling me ‘brother’? I feel as though I am committing the gravest of sins simply by standing here with you. I would not want to feel as though we are sullying our family line with this as well.”

Loki smiles, all glitter and sharp teeth. “I would not presume to wonder about our family’s line,” he says as he traces small designs over Thor’s bare chest with the fingers of one hand. “But our ancestors are not here to see us standing together like this and they will not be here to hear me cry your name out to the heavens when you take me.”

He leans forward and _bites_ at Thor’s chiseled jaw. “And they most certainly will not be here to see when I sink down on my knees for you, my future king. Allow me the chance to call you brother in this, our most private moment.”

His eyes hold the faintest hints of pleading as he gazes up at his brother. He bites his lips and tries not to look _too_ impatient as he feels the weight of his brother’s scrutiny rest on him.

The smile that crosses Thor’s face is surprisingly innocent an expression for a man as powerful and heavy-handed as himself to wear. He cards his fingers through Loki’s hair almost gently and then kisses him. When he pulls away from the brief kiss, his eyes are rather calm and contemplative.

“For you, brother,” Thor eventually murmurs as he encircles Loki in the unyielding embrace of his strong arms. “I would allow anything.” He licks his lips and leans close once again.

This time the kiss is longer, more intense, and Loki finds himself gasping desperately for air as he rakes his nails over the golden skin of his brother’s broad back. “We are moving this to my bed,” he orders as he feels the taller man’s erection leak against his belly. “I refuse to wait any longer for this.”

The two men barely make it to Loki’s massive bed before they move for each other.

Loki’s hands are confident as they sweep over Thor’s lightly scarred skin. He is not shy in this moment, as he marks his brother with skill gleaned from a dozen lovers that continue to serve him well.

He takes the lead for a time and grins at the way his golden god of a brother reacts to his sure touches. In between the stroking and the kissing and the need that makes Loki forget what his plans are for his brother’s beautiful body, he registers the feeling of a rough hand closing around the straining hardness of his erection.

The kiss that Thor presses to Loki’s slack lips serves as the perfect cover to muffle his frantic moans. He thrusts up before realizes that he’s doing it, forcing his erection. through the tightening vise of Thor’s callused fingers as he holds his brother’s hungry gaze. He leans into the kiss, sliding his hands through the strands of golden silk as heat surges up within his body and makes his motions wild and less refined.

Thor wrenches his mouth away from Loki’s. His gasps for air are ragged and there is a smear of blood on his bottom lip from when the kiss had taken a sharper, more violent turn. He moves to take Loki’s wrists within his hands. “Did you mean what you said, little brother,” Thor asks in a soft rumbling voice. “Do you really wish to be on your knees for me?”

Loki raises one perfect eyebrow at his older brother. “I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t want to taste you,” he says in a tone that manages to be sardonic and sultry at the same time. “Are you going to let me or should I start begging?”

At the mention of ‘begging’, Thor’s cock gives a very noticeable twitch as a drop of moisture beads at its tip.

“Don’t tell me that you’re seriously aroused by that,” Loki breathes. “I wasn’t serious!”

Thor licks his lips and then crosses his arms over his massive chest. He stares Loki down with ease, effortlessly using the power that would soon have their people looking at him in awe to make Loki bend to his will.

“You’re such a pig,” Loki breathes out softly as he moves to close his fingers around his brother’s straining erection and strokes him slowly. His eyes are fixated on Thor’s perfect body and he can’t think of anything except for how will feel to rut with the older Asgardian. “You’re not going to get me to beg tonight. Perhaps some other time...”

Thor moves too quickly for Loki to see. He pins Loki down to the sumptuous mattress and leers down at him. “You want this,” he asks as he slides his hand over his brother’s cool stomach.

Loki thrusts his hips up and lets his bother feel the slid slide of his erection over his hip. “Can’t you tell,” he purrs as he scratches his sharp nails over Thor’s broad back. “I’m practically dripping for you, dear brother. Won’t you do something about it?”

Predictably, Thor...balks.

“I-I’ve never done this before,” he admits as he ducks his head and hides from his brother’s knowing gaze. “I don’t know if I want to cross this boundary yet...”

Loki watches his brother for a few heartbeats. “Don’t tell me that you’re scared to touch me,” he purrs as his eyes narrow and he touches one hand to the center of Thor’s massive chest and presses his nails in just hard enough to make his brother’s eyes narrow from the pain of it. “You shouldn’t be such a tease... You’ve made me ache; shouldn’t you take care of me?”

Thor’s eyes flash with a mix of hunger and anger and Loki can’t help preening a little. If there’s one thing that the young trickster knows, it’s how to push his brother’s buttons.

It takes no time at all for Thor to push and pull Loki until the smaller man is kneeling with his long-fingered hands pressed to the ornately carved headboard. Thor braces himself with one hand flat against the headboard as he looms over his younger brother and kisses the sweat-dampened nape of his brother’s neck.

“Now you want to take the lead,” Loki says. The light tone of his voice belies the flashing of his dark eyes. “Hmph... Hurry up and touch me then, brother.”

Thor’s eyes flash with hunger and he strokes his thumb over curve of Loki’s heaving side, just inches away from the base of his erection. He digs his own nails in just a little bit, and grins when Loki sobs his name and starts to wriggle impatiently.

Loki seems to _crave_ his brother’s touch. He moans louder than he plans when Thor finally grasps him firmly and starts to stroke. He can feel the climax take him and he melts against the mattress as he tries to rut against his brother’s callused hand.

When Loki finally comes, his vision blanks out for a moment.

He rocks back and feels Thor’s erect cock slide slick and hot along the cleft of his rear. When he reaches back to take his brother in hand, Thor pulls away and moves so that Loki can’t reach for him without making a significant effort.

“I should take my leave,” he says softly as he watches Loki stretch and move around until he can lay flat on his back. “Sif is probably waiting for me in my rooms...” At the positively disgusted look that appears on Loki’s face, the older man holds up both of his hands in surrender. “I can come back if you wish it.”

Loki merely stares silently at his brother. He doesn’t hide the fact that he’s upset, only the depth to which the emotion runs. “Go to her if you want,” he says as he rolls over and gives Thor his back. “Consider bathing before you see her if you don’t want her to know that you haven’t been faithful.”

“We’re not-” Thor tries to say.

“ _Goodbye_ , Thor,” Loki says with a pointed glare at his older brother. “It wouldn’t do to keep Sif waiting.”

Once Thor has stormed out of his rooms, Loki gets up out of his bed and begins to place. Seducing his brother, making Thor bend to him, has been part of his plans for years.

Nothing though, can prepare Loki for how _much_ he wants to have his brother all to himself. He isn’t expecting the strong urge to hurt Sif as he thinks about how easily she can have his brother, how easily his brother will go to her.

Attraction is not enough. No matter how appreciative Thor is of Loki’s body, he cannot see the his brother as someone worth risking everything for.

Loki grits his teeth and succumbs to the unbelievably childish urge to punch one of his pillows until it splits and goose feathers shower him.

He will have Thor. He will make Thor his no matter what lengths he has to go to.


End file.
